For The Love Of- Which Way Do You Guys Swing!
by Autumn-wind-Kaze
Summary: Rinku may have gotten more information than he wanted when he asked Jin and Touya which way they swing. The answer may be surprising, especially with what Chu has to say. A stand-alone, but... it's in the Author's Notes. Implied: sexual content, hentai, yoai...ect.


_**For The Love Of- Which Way Do You Guys Swing?!**_

Disclaimer: I have sadly been saying this for at least the last six years – I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything that can be identified with it. My only profit is that of feedback via peers/readers.

Author's Note: I hate to say it, but this is the fourth story of a chain. While this can be read without any issues by itself, there are three (3) stories which can be read before this. They have not been put under one story because they can be read as stand-alone (and because I didn't realize that there would be four or more of these pieces). The previous titles are, as follows, in order: "Officer, I'm Telling You I'm Not A Little Kid", "The Kid's Not Mine", and "Rinku's Night On The Town". Dunno if maybe I should put them all under one title or something... Hmm. I'll think about it.

Warnings: Language, implied sexual situations, implied bondage, implied yaoi, implied hentai...etc.

Rinku sighed in exasperation, swirling the melting ice at the bottom of the otherwise empty cup and kicking his feet out lazily from the bar stool, his back to the stage as had been part of the deal for him to stay in the club. Chu, Jin, Touya and Rinku's new pal, Katsume, were all seated at the same stage, except _they _could all watch the strippers, being the proper "human" age and all... It did make Rinku feel a bit better that Katsume was still too young to drink alcohol, if old enough to watch the show, and was drinking soda like him.

Rinku sighed again; they had been here for _hours._ Literally.

"Last time I run and leave Chu on a train alone. Stupid Human World – I could do a heck of a lot more in the Makai." he muttered to himself, glancing into his empty glass longingly. It was probably due to all the caffeine-laden soda that he had drunk that he wasn't asleep against Katsume's shoulder. It was also probably the pop that had him doing the sitting version of the potty dance.

He had asked for someone to take him to the bathroom, because he was, by Touya's very persuasive conversation with the bouncer and owner of the club, in a strip club, and as a kid needed an adult to accompany him through the building so as to avoid hassle. Each of the adults had nodded and told him, "in a minute" in what had definitely been more than a minute. More than ten. Hell, he'd venture to say it had been over an hour since he had asked. A quick glance to his buddies on either side of him told him, disappointingly, that he would probably have to wait some time longer.

'If I wait much longer though, I'm gonna pee my pants. I really don't want that. It's not comfortable, the guys'll be mad, the owner might not let the guys in again and it's gross!' Rinku thought. He looked at his friends again.

Katsume, the local "emo" teen who worked at the nearby coffee shop, had helped Rinku out after he'd abandoned Chu on a Subway train to teach him a lesson. Though they'd only met less than 24 hours ago, Rinku could tell he was a good guy. He was also only barely legal to be in the strip joint himself, or so the bouncer had said upon checking his I.D. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and Rinku didn't feel comfortable asking him; Katsume had been having a rough time since the abduction of his little sister and the death of his black cat. Why not let the guy have his distractions?

Chu? Rinku had to blink a few times and leaned forward on his stool to make sure he was right. Somehow, Chu had gotten up without Rinku noticing. 'Probably because Touya's been sitting in between us.' Speaking of Touya...

Touya was definitely enjoying whatever eye-candy the stage was providing, slouched comfortably against the bar and making soft murmurs of approval every once and a while. Rinku had already asked the Ice Master and Wind Master which way they swung twice, but the two had not bothered to answer him. Well, they had responded, but with non-committal answers, which had left him curious as ever.

'I've just gotta know.' he thought, glancing around. It was still busy even at 4 in the morning, and Rinku guessed it was because there wasn't much else for adults in this town that one, they were even open so late and two, that they were so busy. It could've even been that it was a Saturday for all he knew. Whatever the case, it was busy enough that the bouncer, bartenders, servers and owner weren't even paying attention to the minor. A shift of his eyes to either side proved Touya on one side and Katsume on the other didn't even remember the kid was with them. Perfect. Rinku cast a glance over his shoulder, but as soon as his head was turned a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"Agh!" he exclaimed, eyes wide as he waited for the person to kick him and his friends out for breaking the rules. He was mildly confused when Chu reclaimed his seat on the other side of Touya.

"Hey, Chu. Where have you been?"

"Jus' had to go take a piss mate." Rinku felt his eye twitch.

"And you couldn't have taken me because~? I've been waiting for one of you to take me for an hour!" Chu blinked a few times, then started cracking up.

"I flat-out forgot you needed to go – c'mon, I'll take ya." Rinku just about cried in relief – finally! His hopes were quickly dashed as two demon floozies each came up and grabbed one of Chu's arms and purred at him to join them. "Sure!" the Aussie replied, disappearing with the two into a back room somewhere. Rinku sighed.

Jin. Rinku didn't get his hopes up but looked over at the friendly Wind Master. He instantly felt a small sliver of that extinguished hope flicker back to life – the Wind Master was standing up to stretch.

"Jin?" Rinku called out. Being two seats away and drowned out by the thumping music, he wasn't sure if his friend would hear him. Jin also had a winter hat on, partly due to the cold weather but mostly due to his ears and horn. Human World, it sucked. Rinku watched those ears under the hat and watched them twitch once – maybe he had been heard. Quickly, he slid off the stool and waddled his way to Jin, his bladder screaming to be released. A quick tug on the older demon's pants got his attention.

"Bathroom? Pleeeeease!" Rinku begged. Jin gave a half-smirk, where his fang peaked out just a little and put his hand on Rinku's back, ushering him towards the much-needed restroom. "You are officially my favorite person today, Jin!"

"Ah, don't be that way, boyo. The lads are jus' havin' their fun, ya know?"

"Yeah... But still! I've been waiting _forever _to go to the bathroom!" Jin just offered up a soft chuckle.

"Aye, ya look like yer about to piss yerself, ya do." Rinku stuck his tongue out at his friend. The two made their way to the large, multi-stalled unisex restroom, and as soon as Rinku saw a free stall, he practically ran to it.

"EW!" the young demon exclaimed, rushing back out and trying the next open stall. Curious, Jin peaked into the stall Rinku had tried going into. "Ew" was right!

"That's just not right..." Jin said. Rinku chipped his, "I know, right?" in before Jin heard the kid unzipping.

The Wind Master was shocked at how long it had taken for the kid to completely empty his bladder and stood off to the side of the sink as Rinku washed his hands. Rinku looked very much relieved though, and he felt guilty that he kid had had to wait for so long to do something so basic.

"Uh-oh." Rinku stated, and Jin blinked. The younger demon was examining the paper towel dispenser, which was empty save for a dead bug. Jin could see Rinku mentally debating on whether or not he wanted to wipe his hands off on his pants. He looked at all the stall doors, noting that they were the only two in the restroom. He motioned for Rinku to hold his hands out and commanded a swift breeze to form in the room, which dried the kid's hands in seconds. Rinku looked up at him, shocked.

"Wow, Jin! You can do all sorts of cool stuff!" Jin laughed.

"Well, I've had a lotta time to work on "cool" stuff, boyo." Jin saw Rinku's face contort, as though he had a question he was trying not to ask. Jin guessed before Rinku could say anything.

"Ya wanna know which way Touya and me swing, am I right?" Rinku blushed a bit and nodded. Jin let out a sigh. "I'll talk with Touya 'bout it tomorrow, all right?" Rinku nodded.

"So are you guys in a relationship though?" Jin looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Friends, boyo. We're friends."

"Then why the long pause?"

"Well, there's a lot to think about."

"Oh... So why can't you tell me which way you swing?"

"Lad, I've done a lotta crazy things, some of them just for the hell of it. Now you're asking what I prefer, and I haven't thought about it in a long time." Jin said as they began their way back to their respective stools. Rinku seemed to understand what the older demon was saying, and fell quiet, looking around the actual bar of the club. He suddenly stopped, eyes wide, and tugged on Jin's pant leg again. Jin stopped too and looked down at the youngster.

"What's wrong?"

"Him! That's the cop that tried taking me away from Chu! We gotta get outta here!" Rinku hissed, pointing at a cop who had a rather prominent bump on his head.

"Uh-oh. He's not the only one we have to worry 'bout..." Jin said. Rinku glanced up at him.

"What?"

"That fat copper, couple seats down from yer big meanie. He thought Touya was a lad and called me a child molester. Imagine what would happen if he saw me with you in here!" Jin told the youngster. The two nodded and snuck over to their friends, both keeping their eyes on the two cops.

"Guys! We gotta go!" Jin said, tapping Touya and Katsume on the shoulders, but Katsume was passed out, too tired to stay awake. Touya gave Jin a confused look, and Jin pointed over to the cops.

"Damn! Not him again."

"Gets worse than that! The one a few seats from him's the one who tried taking Rinku from-" Jin stopped mid-sentence, looking around frantically. "Where's Biggie?"

"I saw him go off with a couple of demon girls just before we went to the restroom." Rinku stated.

"Jin, you sneak over to that door there. Rinku, try to wake Katsume. I'll look into that room there for him." Touya ordered quietly. His friends nodded and they split up. Rinku started to shake Katsume, but the older male was out. He couldn't be blamed, Rinku reasoned, with what the crew had put him through that day. Rinku sighed, and looked back where the cops were sitting. They must have worked earlier in the day, because both were still in uniform, which is part of the reason he'd noticed them in the first place. He then noticed the servers, bartender, owner and bouncer were all shooting nervous glances at him. It was bad enough if the cops recognized Chu, Touya or Jin, but if they found Rinku in a strip club, there was no doubt in his mind that his friends would be put in jail and he would be taken to child services. Rinku made a motion for the owner to come talk to him, and he made his way over to the young demon.

"My guardian slipped off with some floo- uh, girls. Do you know where he's at?" Rinku inquired. The nervous human, a man of at least 40 years, glanced around, making sure the cops hadn't taken any interest in him.

"Your friend with the blue hair will probably bumble into him in that far room he's heading for. That's usually where the girls around here take their fun. We need to get you out of here now though."

"Yeah, I know. Is there a back way out of here?" The human nodded and made a motion just past the restrooms. Rinku noticed the door he was indicating and nodded.

"I can't get Katsume awake though and my friends will draw too much attention to themselves trying to drag him out!" The owner thought a moment.

"Katsume's a local, and he is of age, if just barely. I'll drag him up to one of our vacant rooms for the night. Since I'll be the one dragging him up, the cops shouldn't question it – I put patrons who pass out in rooms overnight. I won't charge him for it, and you won't have to worry about what to do with him." Rinku nodded slowly.

"Okay. When he wakes up, tell him I'll stop by for coffee later." The owner smiled and nodded. "And thank you."

"It's okay. Just move out before the police see you. They can close me down for having a minor in here."

"'kay. Thanks again!" With that, Rinku snuck over to the door the owner had indicated, shielded slightly by some helpful servers. He muttered a thanks to the one who walked with him until the last three feet to the door, then slipped outside carefully.

Inside, Jin had no luck finding Chu on his side. He'd started with the door Touya had told him, then worked his way down the line. He glanced over at Rinku to find that the owner was directing him to a door just past the bathroom. He made some motions as he spoke that lead Jin to the conclusion that he was going to take Katsume up into a room so the group didn't have to worry about him. He then watched Rinku exit the building, and decided to find Touya and let him know. Then he'd probably go wait outside with Rinku.

Touya's blue hair caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and he turned and walked over to his friend, who had Chu leaning heavily on him, Touya's hand clamped over the Aussie's mouth. They were pretty close to the front door now, so Jin motioned to Touya to go out the front door. Touya mouthed, "Where's Rinku?" and Jin nodded towards the outside wall. Touya's brows furrowed and he looked over to see Katsume being hauled up the staircase by the owner. Deciding everyone was safe, he nodded and Jin helped him carry Chu out. They walked around the corner and found Rinku sitting down on the sidewalk.

"That was close guys." the youngster stated. The other two nodded.

"C'mon. I don't know how long those two will stay in there, so let's start heading home."

"Aye. There'll be no telling what they'd do if they found us again."

The ex-shinobi continued ushering Chu along. The drunken fighter was conscious, but was as uncoordinated as a newborn calf. Touya kept his hand over his mouth, fearing Chu would wake the neighborhood and the cops would be asked to come about.

"Ya know, we got lucky." Rinku said, walking in the gutter alongside his friends.

"How's that?" Touya asked. Wow. The effects of alcohol really did make people dimwitted. Normally Touya would've put everything together by now, but he still waited on Rinku's answer.

"If those two were in the town earlier, it's a good thing they weren't the cops to talk to us earlier. Not to mention we managed to slip away without them noticing."

"Good point." Touya said, sighing.

"Aye." Jin agreed.

Chu had passed out completely by the time the four reached Jin and Touya's home. They set him up on the fold-out couch while Rinku went upstairs to use the restroom before bed. When the young demon came back down, he instantly crawled onto the couch/bed and fell asleep pretty quickly. Jin and Touya both decided that they wanted to stay up and keep watch for a bit. All those years as ninja made it impossible for them to sleep otherwise.

"Hey Toy." Jin said quietly. They were only a room away from where Chu and Rinku slept, and he'd hate to wake them needlessly.

"Yes, Jin?"

"So 'bout what Rinku was asking us earlier..." The Ice Master cocked an eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"Well, what is the answer to that question?" Jin watched Touya as he thought.

"I guess we're opportunists."

"Aye, I was sorta thinkin' the same." The two stared off, watching the dead neighborhood, waiting for the tell-tale signs of something amiss. Again, Jin broke the silence. "So, what was your favorite?"

"My favorite what Jin? The Ice Master asked, slightly confused.

"Yer favorite time rollin' in the hay, of course!"

"Oh!" Touya remarked, feeling his face heat up a bit as he started to recall some of his more memorable trysts. "There were a lot I really liked."

"Well, don't jus' leave me wonderin'! Personally, I liked that time with Gama."

"Ah, yes. That was fun. You should have seen the look on your face when he used The Makeup of Chains to pin you to the bed!" Jin laughed.

"Aye. That was a surprise for sure! Then there was the time with you an' me, when ya-" Jin began chuckling mid-sentence, shaking his head. "I never knew you could do _that _with ice, Toy. Guess if you can make a sword though, you could make that." Touya blushed a bit.

"Glad you enjoyed that. It was the first time I tried to fashion such a thing." Jin glanced at him, a disbelieving look written upon his features.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Both were quiet again. "Remember the time with Koto and Juri?" Jin smiled broadly.

"Aye! Hard to forget doin' it in a collapsin' stadium!" Touya chuckled and agreed.

"I was wondering if those two were even going to notice us. Chu and Sazuka got the most out of that."

"Aye, that they did. Still, Juri sure liked that thing you did – where'd you think to freeze yer tongue?" Touya shrugged.

"It was a whim. Just as I assume it was a whim when you managed to lift everyone out of the stadium and drop us in front of that group of escaping demon and humans. I hope they enjoyed the show."

"The way that one gal was trying to jump yer bones, I'd say some of them wanted a bit more than a show."

"Poor Shishi though... How'd he explain that one to Rinku? They weren't ten feet from us."

"...I dunno what he told little Rinku, but that was ripper!" Chu exclaimed loudly, startling the two ex-shinobi.

"Chu! You're going to wake Rinku!" Touya hissed.

"Huh? Ah, yeah, little bludger's out. So, which one of youse was it kept rolling my nuts in that stadium?" Jin and Touya blinked, looked at each other, then looked back at Chu.

"Maybe it was Koto? I dunno. Tryin' ta keep up with all those limbs was difficult ta say the least!"

"Indeed." Touya confirmed.

"Maybe we oughta see if those sheilas want 'nother go with us blokes. I'd say we sure gave 'em a ride last time! An' maybe Icy 'ere could show me what it was you liked so much, Elfy. Was it what I think it was?"

"Probably..." Touya said a bit shyly, "What do you think it was?"

"A Popsicle?" Jin and Touya sweat-dropped.

"Well, kinda." Jin said. Touya shrugged.

"Chu, if you can get Koto and Juri in on this, I will show you what Jin liked." Chu laughed.

"All right, mates. I'll get 'em 'ere sometime soon."

"Say, what happened to you and Natsume?" Jin asked, now floating upside-down. Chu shrugged.

"I'll get her yet, I will. But in the meantime, I'm gonna have myself some fun." Chu stated. "'sides, Kuju keeps sticking his nose in our business." Touya blushed a bit. "What's with the red face, Icy? Got a crush on 'im?"

"No! No, but when I lost to him... You watch the footage! His finger wound up in a very unusual spot!"

"Ah, maybe he's gotta thing fer you then!" Chu said laughing. Touya's eyes twitched.

"Least when ya passed out and he picked you up ya weren't smelling his ass!" Jin said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Touya and Chu laughed.

In the other room, Rinku lay wide-eyed on the bed.

'Wow guys. Just wow.' he thought. He finally decided to roll over and try to get some sleep, but just before he closed his eyes he heard Chu exclamations.

"Shit, that's cold! The sheilas actually like this?"

"Yeah, some of them."

"Aye. Don't ya know that they even make fake ones that ya can put in the freezer?"

"...Jin, mate, how the hell do ya know 'bout that!?"

"Late-night infomercials." Touya stated. "They are either very entertaining or very disturbing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm. Still, I don't much care for my cock being frozen and all."

"Feel free to use the shower." Touya replied.

"Care to join mates?" Chu's laughed. Rinku's eyes bugged out.

"Ah, what the hell. It's been a while." Jin replied lightly. A silence followed, which Rinku took as the two waiting for Touya's response.

"Sure. But be quiet – we don't want to wake Rinku."

'Too late Touya.' Rinku thought as he heard the three adults wander into the bathroom. 'I need mental bleach, or amnesia! I really should have gone with the cop the other day – how bad could social services be?'

After he heard a distinct moan from Chu, Rinku knew whatever it was that Touya did, Jin and Chu definitely enjoyed it. He rolled over and attempted to pull the pillow over his head. He had just about fallen asleep when the phone on the table a few feet from him started ringing. Within moments, Touya had rushed out of the bathroom, a towel barely covering his private bits, and answered the phone.

"Hey." A pause. "Yeah! No, Chu and Jin are here too." Another pause, where Touya looked over at Rinku, who was feigning sleep. "Yeah, come over!" He lowered his voice to a surprisingly seductive tone, "You ladies won't go home disappointed."

This time, Rinku really did fall asleep, but was again woken up, this time by Touya admitting Koto, Juri and Natsume into the house and ushering them to the back bedroom. It was as he was lying there, listening to the horrific sounds of adult fun, that he realized this was his chance to do some research. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he crawled his way over to the slightly ajar door and put his eye to the gap.

Rinku would forever remember what he saw on the other side of the door, and he had to admit, as disturbing as watching his elder friends have adult-time fun was, he knew he had to ask the guys for tips when he was older. No two ways about it. His friends and the girls eventually tired, and lay down. Touya was the last to lay his head down, and just when Rinku thought he had peeped and not gotten caught, Touya's eyes landed on the gap he was peeking through. Touya's content afterglow looked turned to one of pure shock.

"RINKU!"

Author's End Notes: Yes, there will be a fifth piece. Yes, the next piece will be rated M and will be the scene Rinku witnessed. And if you were wondering about what I meant by the thing with Kuju or the smelling someone's ass comment, if you watch Jin vs Soketsu in the Demon World Tournament, when Soketsu moves the comatose Jin, Jin's face is close enough to Soketsu's ass that I crack up every time I watch the episode. That same episode, Touya and Kuju face off, and when Kuju picks up Touya who has fallen unconscious in the fight, well, I'm not so sure on the hand placement. And just to clarify, the guys have made their way into human world, Katsume is old enough to be in a strip club but not old enough to drink and he passes out not due to any alcohol, but because he has had a long day of work, helping Rinku find Chu, and hanging out with the guys. Rinku is only in the club because Touya is very good with words, and had promised Rinku wouldn't look at the strippers, drink alcohol, or wander around without an adult. Pretty much, Jin and Touya go for whatever they can get, within reason. For the Juri/Koto thing, in the uncensored version of the English Dub, Juri confesses to Koto (over the stadium's last broadcast) that she is a virgin and, "[doesn't] wanna die a virgin". I decided to play with that a bit and have the two girls have some fun with Jin, Touya, Chu and Sazuka. That may be another story that I write too, I dunno. Peace!


End file.
